


The stars

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Krypton, Stars, Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: Astra teaches Kara about the stars.
Relationships: Astra & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The stars

The night was dark and starry as young Kara sat on her bed reading about planet Earth. She was really fascinated with the fact that there was life on other planets. Suddenly, Kara heard a knock on her door, she jumped at the noise, and looked up to see her best friend, her Aunt Astra.

“Hello Kara, I see you’re reading about the planet called Earth again,” she softly spoke. The child smiled before closing her book and placing it to the side.

“Yes, it’s truly amazing. They have a yellow sun, beautiful green trees, and deep blue oceans!” she exclaimed.

“Well, I actually came to get you to come look at the stars with me, Little one.” Astra paused. “If you want I can show you where Earth is.”

“I would love to!” Kara jumped with joy. Her aunt beacons her forward with her hand, and they both went to sit on the roof. Astra took out a telescope and set it up along the edge. This telescope was enhanced like many others on Krypton and allowed you to see distant objects. She began to teach Kara how the object works and how to use it. She pointed upwards to a bright blue dot in the sky.

“That dazzling azure star is Earth,” there was amazement in Kara’s eyes as she stared up at Earth. “If you look through the telescope, you can see the different continents.”

“Wow!” the younger girl gave a smile that showed her white teeth.

“I’ll tell you about the groupings of stars that are called constellations now,” Astra identified an area in the sky, “The constellation that looks like an hourglass is Orion, the hunter. The crooked line in the middle is his belt, and one of the shoulder stars is red just like our sun. That star is called Betelgeuse,” Astra showed her niece who was starry eyed and in awe.

“Which one is the Big Dipper?” Kara asked. The adult pointed up to the sky at a group of stars that looked like a spoon.

“That is the Big Dipper, which is also part of the bigger constellation Ursa Major. There’s another one just like it called the Little Dipper, which is part of the constellation Ursa Minor. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor are bears, if you look hard enough you can see their shape,” Astra explained.

“That’s so cool!”

“Did you know that the people of Earth, called humans, made the names for these constellations?”

“Are you kidding?” Kara skeptically asked.

“No, I am not,” she chuckled. Astra noticed the younger girl yawn. “Are you tired?” She asked.

“No,” Kara stated defiantly.

“Uh huh. Let’s make a deal I’ll tell you about one more group of stars but then you have to go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara sighed. Astra showed her the constellation that looked like a crossroad.

“That group is called Cancer, the crab constellation, in it there is M44 the beehive cluster. Take a look through the telescope,” Astra told Kara.

The two Kryptonians went inside, and Astra said her goodbyes before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
